You're different from me
by kArEnElIzAbEth95
Summary: Edward let go of Bella and without knowing it, the words he spoke to her next were amplified and repeated to the whole school, “Bella Swan, I love you”-- one-shot song fic....Honestly, i thought of this while i was in the shower...XD R


**Disclaimer: I so DO NOT own twilight…haha… YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!!**

**This is a one-shot song fic. It could be lame and honestly, the idea came to me in the shower…haha…. Okay, I can take insults and/or ridiculous comments. And yeahh… ENJOY!!**

**I heart all o' ya'll!! ;P**

~*~

"Bella!" Charlie called up to his 17-year-old daughter, "Get down here! You're going to be late for school!! Meet me in the cruiser in 5 minutes!!"

-6 minutes later-

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Bella sighed and stumbled, literally, down the stairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming…" She got in the police car she really hated and sighed. She hated Forks; the rain, the wet, the cold air, that guy with the bronze hair. _Wait, _Bella thought, _I don't hate that guy with the bronze hair. I just hate his… um…never mind…_ Bella shook her head and spaced out during most of the ride.

A few minutes later, she arrived in Forks high school. She said bye to Charlie and left to go to her class, which turned out to be biology. _Crap, _she thought, _I'll have to sit with Edward what's-his-name_. She turned into the classroom.

"Hey"

Bella looked up from the notebook she was writing a song on, "Um… Hi, Edward" She couldn't believe it, he had such a musical voice! She blushed, he flashed her a crooked grin.

"What're you writing?"

She hid her notebook, "Just another one of my songs." She looked up at his topaz eyes that she hadn't noticed before. He reached for her notebook, trying to pry it away from her, when his cold hand touched her warm one. She felt a shock come up her arm. Bella shivered and Edward pulled his hand away.

Bella kept looking at Edward then she tore a page out of her notebook and wrote (**A/N: Bella= **_Blah…_**Edward= blah)**

_Edward…I know something…_

**What do you know?**

_I know…that you aren't what you seem to be_

**What do you mean?**

_I mean that I know that you, and the rest of your family, aren't human_

**How'd you figure that one out?**

_What can I say? I'm a genius!_

Despite Bella's finding out that he wasn't human, he chuckled

**Haha…You wish!**

_No I don't…but, if you don't mind my asking…What are you?_

**I am not sure I can tell you that, Bella. But let me ask you this: what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm-- the bad guy?**

Bella looked at him and Edward stared sheepishly back at her. The bell rang and Bella ran out to the hallway.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

Bella got on the really slow computer in her room. After a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for.

"Vampires…" She muttered. _Great, _she thought, _I'm in love with a vampire_…

Bella grabbed her notebook and wrote a song that suddenly came to her.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Bella, the principal wants to have a word with you"

Bella looked at Angela and nodded.

When she reached the principal's office, the principal said, "Ms. Swan, come in. You're probably wondering why I called you here." Bella nodded and the principal continued, "Well, you see, I heard that you had a band and thought if you and your band could come over Friday, the 14th, and play us a song before the event that will be taking place." Bella nodded and said, "Yes, sir. We would be glad to play something for the school. But what's the event? Is there a theme?" The principal thought for a few seconds then said, "Well, as you know, the 14th will be valentines day and, as usual, the theme should be about love. You think you can handle that?" Bella grinned and nodded, "I can handle that"

~*~

Bella looked around at her band members; Nick, Thomas, and Cassie. "Okay, we have less than a week to get this new song right." Bella looked at them, "Guys, we've got to get this song perfect."

~*~

**Friday afternoon: February 14**

"How are y'all doing?!" Bella asked her screaming classmates through the mic. They cheered, and Bella grinned, "We're going to do a new song that I wrote especially for someone in this school." Bella's eyes skimmed over the heads of her jumping friends until she saw Edward. He raised an eyebrow. Then, someone yelled, "Do we get to know who it is?! Or is it one of the Cullen's?" Bella giggled, "That's for me to know, and for you guys to find out"

She closed her eyes and Nick, Thomas, and Cassie started playing. Bella opened her eyes and looked at Edward before singing the first line.

**I'm not afraid of anything,  
I just need to know that I can breathe,  
And I don't need much of anything,  
But suddenly (suddenly)**

**I am small and the world is big,  
All around me is fast moving,  
I'm surrounded by so many things,  
Suddenly (suddenly)**

**How does it feel...  
To be, different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be, different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel,  
**

She looked back at Edward and his eyes were open wide.

**I am young  
And I am free,  
But I get tired and I get weak,  
I get lost and I can't sleep,  
But suddenly (suddenly)**

**How does it feel...  
To be (to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel,**_**  
**_

"Edward?" said Alice, "She knows we aren't human doesn't she?" Edward didn't take his eyes off of Bella but nodded.

_**  
**_**Would you com-fort me ah yeah e aah  
Would you cry with me ah yeah e aah**

**Ah ah aah ah aah ah aah ah aah  
Ah ah aah ah aah ah aah ah aah**

**I am small  
And the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything**

**How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same**

Edward made his way through the crowd, running towards the stage, towards Bella.

_  
_**Ah ah aah auh uuh..  
Ah ah aah auh uuh**

**How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me (uuh)  
Different  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me (uuh)  
Different  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)**

**How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me (uuh)  
Different  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me...**

When the song finished, Edward jumped on the stage and hugged Bella. Forgetting that the whole school was watching them, he pulled her into a kiss.

He let go of her and without knowing it, the words he spoke to her next were amplified and repeated to the whole school, "Bella Swan, I love you"

* * *

**Okay, i know it's short...BUT, i am known for my extremely short stories. so yeah.....**

**is it okay? or does it suck??**

**oh, and don't forget to read a story by me and my friend:**

Dusk by xox kbjv xox

**hope you guys like it!!! XD**


End file.
